The background description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Health practitioners frequently use sutures to close various cuts, punctures, incisions or other openings in various places in the human body. In many instances, sutures are convenient to use and function properly to hold openings in biological tissue closed, thereby aiding in blood clotting, healing, and prevention of scarring. Depending on types and sizes of tissues to be sutured, different types of needles, suture threads, and suture devices can be used in the suturing process. Yet, there appear to be no commercially available suture devices designed for “throw and catch” suturing, where a curved needle first passes through the tissue (the “throw”), and then picks up a suture thread (the “catch”). Still further, there appear to be no “throw and catch” suture devices that a physician can operate, through a catheter or trocar, to properly direct a suture needle along a curved path within the target tissue.
Engineers have developed various wheeled systems for directing curved needles along curved paths. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,693 to Taylor discloses a stitching device that incrementally advances an arc needle in a circular path. In Taylor, the needle is coupled to both a static clutch body and a dynamic clutch body. Linear movements of a shaft result operate the static clutch body, which then moves a drive plate. The drive plate rocks the dynamic clutch body, which incrementally advances the arc needle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 8,123,764 to Meade discloses a suturing device, in which a suture needle rotates by movements of multiple wheels that is engaged with an actuator. Neither Taylor nor Meade, however, contemplate any “throw and catch” mechanism.
Others also have developed various guide systems for directing curved needles along curved paths. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,111 to Gordon discloses a suturing device having a needle guide track. In Gordon, the needle guide track is deployed to the suture site by a linear movement of an actuator. The needle delivers the suture to the catch site, which is a “catch and throw” mechanism, rather than a “throw and catch” mechanism.
All publications identified herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Thus, there is still a need for improved endoscopic suture device that allows a suture that follows the natural curvature of the curved needle and operates through a throw-and-catch mechanism.